


You belong to Us.

by KryptekDreamer



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Office Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptekDreamer/pseuds/KryptekDreamer
Summary: Request: "y'all can you do a smutttyyy lemon where Eddie gets jealous of this guy named Cole who's always hitting on you at work?"





	You belong to Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist-   
> #1. Don't Wanna Share You • BRIDGE (Bridge's music is sexy AS F. I'm going to incorporate him in future chapters.)  
> #2. Ghengis Khan • Miiike Snow  
> #3. Freak like me. • NomBe
> 
> Warning(s):
> 
> Mild to medium Daddy kink in this chapter.
> 
> Smutty smut smut warning.
> 
> Cole is a total douchebag. Like, I went a little overboard with his douchery. SORRY. 
> 
> Aaand,I suck at chapter titles. Lmao
> 
> ~~~~~~  
> Italics = Thoughts
> 
> Bold = Venom
> 
> Italics and bold = Both Venom and Eddie

 

**_~~~_ **

[]Eddie and Venom's POV/Thoughts[]

_Baron von-asshole is starting to really get on our nerves. Who the hell does he think he is? Messing with our girl. Maybe you're too sweet to notice. No. Your lips just twitched. Not as if you're holding back that sweet smile of yours. Like you're doing everything in your power not to scowl at whatever stupid joke he just told you. More likely, you're two steps away from dumping the two cups of criminally hot cups of joe on his ridiculous man bun. I chuckle. You're definitely our girl. He knows that. The whole office knows that._

_**'Are we sure about that?'** _ _Venom sounds skeptical. And for good reason. I shift my seat around, turning it so that I can look at the office in it's entirety. It's almost the end of the work day, the time when the sound of typing is at it's loudest. Co-workers desperate to be finished with their respective articles. Especially today. Friday. Everyone has plans. Including Cole. He has plans to move in on our girl. Which isn't going to happen._ **_'It looks like it's going to happen.'_ **

_**"** _ _Dude, shut. Up. That's not helping._ **_"_ **

_**"And sitting here staring daggers into his head is?"** _

_**"** _ _I uh. Shit, you're right._ **_"_ **

**_"I know I am."_ **

**_[]Your POV[]_ **

_Oh. My. Lord. Does Cole ever stop talking? I came to get coffee, not listen to you list the various names you've given your willy. Wait. Did he just say "Cole Train?" Like Soul Train. He named his dick. Cole Train. What the actual hell? This dude doesn't look like he even knows the difference between Britney Spears and our queen and savior Whitney Houston._

_I kind of want to pour this marginally hot coffee on his_ _douchey_ _white dress shirt that's twenty times to tight._  
_Like, I get it. You have_ _Pecs_ _. And a tattoo for someone named Candi. Candi with an_ ** _i._** _No ill will to Candi. - With an I. - I'm sure she's a lovely educated woman. But really Cole? Could you possibly feed into the fuck boy stigma any more? You've already got the "I-just-bathed-in-ten-bottles-off-axe" thing going for you. And the hipster haircut styled into a really sickly looking_ _manbun_ _. And to top it all off, you think I'm the type to swoon for dick names. Sorry bucko. I'm not Candi._ _With an I._

"....so I was like, you bet your sweet ass I can get her in bed with me by tonight. So..here we are."

_Wait. Hold the phone. What? I should probably pay attention to him now._

"Excuse me?" You splutter. Finally you can drop the polite but understandably fake smile you've plastered on your face for the entire ten minutes he's had you cornered over here by the water cooler.

"Oh, don't take offense." _I'm automatically going to take offense now you douchebag. "_ It's just I have this bet with my girl that if I can get you in bed by tonight,then I get blowjobs for an entire mon-"

"Okay. Let me stop you right there." You say shortly. You laugh bitterly and shake your head. "You've been coming onto me for months Cole. Practically since the moment you stepped foot in here. I will never forgive Jameson for making me give you a tour of the office." You hiss. "You are quite frankly not my type. You're a liar. You don't even have a girlfriend. And even if you did, I'd be surprised she hasn't run for the hills yet. And another thing? _Listing dick names isn't sexy._ Whoever put that thought in your overly crisco'd head was lying to you. And most importantly? I have. A. Boyfriend. You chi-chi, douchebag 101 looking asshole." You hiss finally. You for a split second feel bad for how rough you were,but the look of shock on his face is so wonderful you decide not to take it back.

You realize that the whole office has gone silent. The only sound is the hiss,whine and clunk of the ice machine in the kitchen. Your cheeks flush and you brave a look around the office. _Everyone_ is staring. Jameson has come out of his cave and the look of pride on his face is almost comical. Your voice must have risen halfway through your rant. You laugh nervously but that dies in your throat when you see Eddie striding towards you.

He's got that look in his eye that never ceases to send shivers down your spine. His blue eyes are so dark and he's got the same look Venom get's when he's particularly hungry. He also looks like he more than maybe wants to slug Cole.

"Here. Drink these. And maybe go home and get your priorities straight dude." You say,shoving the coffee cups into Cole's hands. They splatter a bit on his white shirt. It's no longer hot. He saw too that with his long windedness. But he still lets out a horrified gasp.

"Hey! Don't you know how much this shit costs? More than your shitty boyfriend's motorcycle." He grumbles setting the cups down on top of the water cooler. You roll your eyes and push past him choosing to ignore the twinge of anger that shoots through you at his insult to Eddie's bike. Your walking towards Eddie ready to calm him down when Cole grips your wrist and spins you around.

"You bitch- You can't just walk away from me. I've seen the way you look at me. You _want_ me. Are you going to seriously pass up the chance to get laid by _me_?" _Did this bitch just call_ _ **me**_ _a bitch? And assume the looks of revulsion I give him are pure unbridled lust?_ You see Eddie stop in his tracks out of the corner of your eye and then he's moving even faster looking absolutely livid. You're more than sure he's going to more than just dislocate Cole's shoulder.

You hate the jerk,but you don't want Eddie to send him to the hospital. It could land your man in jail and you can't have that. And you have more than one reason now to beat this dude's ass. You wring your wrist out of his grasp and pull your arm back and let your fist fly into his nose. It gives a satisfying crunch - though your knuckles are definitely not happy - and he crouches wailing curses. He holds his nose with both of his hands, eyes clenched shut. Blood is beginning to seep between his fingers.

"Wanna try that again?" You hiss. He glares up at you but shakes his head. "That's what I thought." You yank a handful of tissues out of the box sitting by the water cooler and drop them at his feet. You glance at Jameson and raise an eyebrow. You could get in a lot of trouble for what you just did. But he only smiles at you from underneath his toothbrush moustache and raises his #1 Hardass mug at you.

Eddie is standing there looking shocked and you can't read his face. He's watching Cole and then his blue eyes drag to you and your heart tremors. He strides over to you wordlessly and clasps your wrist. But he does it gently, not in the way Cole just did. He tugs you towards the exit, yelling to Jameson that you're taking your lunch break together. He's quiet as he leads you downstairs. He caresses your wrist gently,rubing little circles into it as if he's trying to gently erase Cole's handprints. He leads you past the mail room and to a secluded break room. You frown. You've never seen it before. It's not where you usually have lunch together. And you realize neither of you have lunch. Eddie opens the door and draws the blinds that hang over the little window set into the doorframe.

"Um.. Ed? What are we doing down he-" He spins you around and pins you against the door frame,shaking the blinds just a little bit. He has your wrists pinned above your head with one hand in an instant and his breathing is labored. Venom's tendrils appear from underneath his shirt sleeve,crawl up his arm and curl around your wrists. Tight but not uncomfortably so. Eddie's other hand slides up your side, stroking your ribs, tickling the exposed skin of your neck and tracing your lips.

His thumb strokes your bottom lip and his eyes follow. They're hooded and dark. You stay quiet. Your heart is racing but from excitement rather than fear. You trust Eddie and Venom. You know they would never hurt you. And you also know what this is about. They're both so possessive and protective of you. Usually it's Venom who shows you how much so. He's usually the one who ravages you and marks you. And Eddie is still very much there but this is different. So you stay quiet and let him touch you and drink you in.

He cups your chin and leans down and presses a soft tentative kiss to your lips. It's a sweet peck. It's the kiss he always gives you before either he or Venom is especially rough. When they truly need you. It's like a promise that he loves you and doesn't mean you any harm, they just need you so badly sometimes. Your curves,your laugh , your kind spirit all get them so riled up. Your imperfections and quirks all make them love you more. Make them want you more. They love every last inch of you. And that sweet kiss seems to say it all. A promise that no matter how rough they are with you, they still love you.

He rests his head against your forehead and looks deeply into your eyes, his breathing shaky. He's shaking a bit. He's holding himself back. Holding the beast within back.

"You know we love you right?" He asks. You nod.

"And that we would never do anything to seriously hurt you?" You nod again. His hand has begin to trail down your neck again. Fingers lightly tracing your throat. And it continues to descend until it's underneath your top. It trails over your stomach, make you shiver. It traces each rib as if they're individually precious. His fingers brush against the underside of your breasts, strokes them there and cups each one gently. You gasp softly when you feel one of Venom's tendrils reach out and stroke around your areolas and tease your nipples.

"And you know that your ** _ours_** ." He growls, Venom evident around the edges. You moan softly when one of the tendrils tweaks your nipple and tugs on it.

"Babygirl~" Eddie growls. "Answer us~" He says. He dips his head and places a kiss on your neck. He bites down gently surely bruising the skin. His tongue traces over the spot and you shiver.

"Y-yes. I'm yours." You answer. He chuckles against your skin. He raises his head, levels his eyes with yours and leans close to you. You lean up to kiss him but he denies you the pleasure, instead he sets about kissing your cheeks, your forehead. Even your chin. Everywhere but your lips. You whine.

"Ah, no complaining." He scolds. His knee slips between your thighs and nudges against you. You bite back another whine as he presses against you. Pressure is there where you want it. But it's not enough. "Do you know how much it boiled our blood to see Cole all over you this morning? The way he undressed you with his eyes." He says rocking his knee back and forth against you making you moan softly. Venom's tendrils stay curled around your wrists while both of Eddie's hands slide down your sides and unbutton your work shirt. He opens it and slides his hands down over your stomach again to settle on the top of your pants. He fiddles with the clasp as he speaks. "Only we get to look at you like that." He says and you nod watching him unbutton your slacks.

He slides them down and helps you out of them. Though he has to remove his knee from between your thighs to do it. You want to whimper when the slight friction disappears.

"Your our babygirl~ No one else's." He says as he kisses up your thighs and comes to a halt at your panties. You bite your lip as you watch him take in the sight of your clear arousal. He reaches up and presses two fingers against your clothed sex, feels your heat.

"Is this all for us?" He asks, blue eyes sparkling with lust. He looks like he's ready to take you at any second. But he's in totally dom mode. He wants to drag this out. "Or is it for Cole?" You almost laugh at the idea. But you know better. Eddie looks dead serious ,eyebrows raised. "Who's it for **princess**?" He asks again. Venom's tendrils tighten just a bit around your wrists.

"It's for you Eddie." You moan softly, he'd begun to press against your covered clit but he instantly stops when he hears his name. _Shit._ You mentally hiss at yourself. He removed his hand and you can't help but whine.

"Who?" He asks. He's playing like he's displeased. And maybe he is. But you know he gets a kick out of this. Out of hearing you call him by their other name. "Who are we princess?" He tilts your face up and looks deep into your eyes. "Who makes you scream? Who makes you **_writhe_** underneath us?" Your trying to answer but he's nestled himself between your thighs again,his knee rocking back and forth against you,one hand gripping your waist keeping you from rocking your hips and getting the friction you need. And it's driving you mad.

"Fu-fuck. It's you Daddy." You moan when he leans into you. He presses his chest against yours and nibbles your ear,his tongue tracing the skin just behind it. His scruff tickles your cheek as he chuckles. He cups your ass and slides you up against the door. You instinctively wrap your legs around him. Venom's tendrils unwind from around your wrists and retreat back into Eddie, only to reappear when Eddie slides your panties to the slide.

Venom's dark tendrils stroke your thighs. Over the tops,the outside and over the rise of your hip. You watch him trace your skin. He caresses the flesh aroun your sex careful to avoid actually touching you. You whimper and plead but Eddie only chuckles.

He's dotting kiss up and down your neck,biting in places impossible to hide when you go back to work. His kisses descend to your chest. While Venom's tendrils begin to stroke the outside of your heat, Eddie pushes your bra up over your breasts. Hi tongue traced down the space between your breasts and his scruff tickles your breasts when his kisses trail over to your sensitive nipples.

Your about to beg them to stop teasing you. So ready for them to do what you both want. You're opening your mouth to state your case when Eddie's lips wrap around your right nipple and he bites down. Gently,but also hard enough to have your jaw dropping. At the same moment Venom's tendrils curl around each other until they take a phallic-like shape and thrusts into you. You let out a surprised,and certainly audible moan. You arch your back as Eddie swirls his tongue around your nipple and Venom thrusts into you.

"Good girl~ Moan for us~" Eddie praises as he shifts and moves to your other breast. His tongue traced over it and it takes you a bit to realize what he's doing through your pleasured haze. His tongue traced letters over your nipple rapidly, sending shocks through your body.

O  
U  
R  
S

"Fuck-!" You gasp when he bites down again,and Venom thrusts into you at an angle pushing against your g-spot. "Ed- _Daddy~_ I'm so close~" You all but mewl. Your body is shaking against Eddie's. Your hands have found themselves settled on his shoulders and your nails dig into him. He groans,muffled by the nipple in his mouth.

"We know Baby girl~ Come for us~" He hisses. One of his hands slides down and his thumb finds your clit and strokes it eagerly. Tight little circles and quick strokes up and down. " ** _Come for Daddy."_**

You swear you see actual stars. Actual bursts of dazzling light when your wall comes crashing down and you tighten around Venom. Your blabbering incoherent nonsense as you clench around him and buck your hips against Eddie's hand. You bury your face into his shoulder and let out a slew of curses into his shoulder. Aftershocks still have you shaking even when Venom slips out of your sensitive sex. He appears next to Eddie and you watch through hooded eyes and flushed cheeks as his long prehensile tongue slithers out and cleans your juices off of his tendrils. It's odd. But entirely hot. You shiver. He leans forward and nuzzles against your cheek.

 **"Ours~ Our little Nibble."** He states simply. You smile and kiss his head before he retreats again. You sigh and grin dazedly up at Eddie.

"Are you okay?" He asks. You giggle and nod.

"I'm okay. I just need a minute to catch my breath."

He nods and scoops you completely into his arms. He carries you over to the small break room table and sits in one of the chairs with you resting in his lap. Your cheeks heat up instantly. You'd kind of forgotten you were still technically at work.

"It's okay. This room is practically sound proofed." Eddie reassures you. You absentmindedly wonder how he knows that,but you're still basking in the after glow of your orgasm. You look up at him with a dopey grin. He chuckles smiling down at you.

"What?" He asks.

"You're both just. Really cute when you get jealous." You laugh. He rolls his eyes. This time it's his turn to blush. You reach up and cup his face. Your fingers stroke his stubble.

"You know I love you. I don't belong to anybody else. And you both belong to me. No one can change that." You reassure him.

"We know. We just...feel the need to show you from time to time."

You nod, grinning. "Oh,I know~" You lean up and kiss him sweetly. "And I love every second of it."


End file.
